Miserables: Together
by elphiethropp24601
Summary: Book two of my Miserables series. This story follows Erik and Eponine as new threats arise and new problems get in their way. Will they ever get their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"What?" I asked.

"Marry me, Éponine! I love you! I don't want to risk losing you ever again!" he says.

"Why would you want to marry me?" I asked.

"Again, I love you," he answers.

I was shocked. _Should I say yes? _I thought. _Wait, _should_ I say yes? Of course I should say yes!_ "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" I exclaim. He looks shocked. He puts the ring on my left ring finger, and stands up. Then, he kisses me. It's quick, and he looks very nervous. I pull him into a hug, and say "I love you! I love you SO much! I just have one request."

"Okay, what is it?" he asks.

"I want to go to that café, the one that was by the barricade," I say.

"Alright," he says.

"Do you want me to go with you, or not?"

"It's up to you," I say.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll stay here. Javert might try to arrest me if he sees me," he says.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," I say. I turn around, take the boat across the lake, and head to the Café Musain.

**...**

**Sorry it's so short... Hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I walked through the streets, and finally I saw the Café. There were women cleaning up where the fight happened, and I walk past them, and go upstairs.

"_There's a grief that can't be spoken. _

_There's a pain goes on and on._

_Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will sing no more." _I sang.

I look around, and remember Enjolras standing on a chair, trying to get our attention.

"_Here they talked of revolution._

_Here it was they lit the flame._

_Here they sang about tomorrow, but tomorrow never came,"_

I remember Gavroche running up the steps, and barreling into Courferyac one night.

"_From the table in the corner they could see a world reborn._

_Here they rose with voices ringing, and I can hear them now,"_

I remember the night Enjolras stood on a chair, and Grantaire pulled it out from underneath him.

"_The very words that they had sung became their last communion on that lonely barricade at dawn,"_ Enjolras and Grantaire had gotten into a fight that night. We all laughed SO hard when Grantaire lost, and walked away grumbling.

"_Oh, my friends, my friends forgive me that I live and you are gone._

_There's a grief that can't be spoken._

_There's a pain goes on and on,"_

I'm crying now. I miss them all so much!

_"Phantom faces at the window._

_Phantom shadows on the floor._

_Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will meet no more," _

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"_Oh, my friends, my friends don't ask me what your sacrifice was for._

_Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will sing no more."_

"Éponine?"

**...**

**Yeah, so, I know that Marius usually sings Empty Chairs at Empty Tables, but I just thought it would be better for Eponine to sing it. So, who do you think is showing up at the Café? R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Marius? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, I thought you were dead!" he says.

"Well, I'm not," I say. He comes forward and embraces me.

"I'm so glad to see you!" he says.

"Me too!" I say.

"Is that an engagement ring? Éponine! When are you getting married?" he asks.

"I don't know yet, we haven't picked out a date. Actually, he just proposed today," I say.

"That's wonderful! Who are you engaged to?" he asks. _I don't know if I should tell him, he would freak out if he heard I was marrying the Phantom of the Opera._

"Erik," I say.

"Who's that?" he asks.

"Remember that first night on the barricade, when that masked man showed up and I almost died with him?" I ask. He nods yes.

"The Phantom of the Opera?" he asks. I nod yes.

"Well, that's Erik," I say. His jaw drops, and he looks completely shocked. "Yes, I know, it's crazy. I fell in love with the Phantom of the Opera. It started one night when Papa was chasing me all over Paris, after I helped you find Cosette. I alerted the police that he was about to rob her, and started chasing me. Erik found me about to get beat up by Papa, and scared him out of his skin. Papa left, and Erik got me a job at the _Opera Populaire_ as a chorus girl. Well, then he offered to teach me to sing. I went shopping with my friend Meg, and we heard Gavroche screaming. When I went to check it out, Javert tried to arrest me for getting involved with that, and Erik showed up and scared Javert out of his skin, too. I passed out, and woke up at his home. He took care of an injury for me, and he told me about what happened to him as a child, and I started to fall for him then. I took off his mask that night, and I told him I preferred him without the mask. He took me back to my room, and I told Meg what happened. I saw his cloak on my bed, and I went back to him to give it back, and he was passed out. I got him to my room, and Meg was still there. He was still alive, and we figured out he passed out from exhaustion. Meg went for food, and he woke up. When she got back, we all ate and she told me that Carlotta had quit. I auditioned for what was her role, and got it. I performed that role the night you saw me singing. I went to the meeting about the revolution that night, and Combferre thought I had been kidnapped. You guys came after me, and that was the night he told me his name, when you, Enjolras, Grantaire, and Courferyac came after me. I knew I loved him that night, and I went home after I was taken to the Café. The next day was the day everything at the barricade happened, he found me after I had kept the gun from shooting you. I almost died in his arms, and I was absolutely sure I loved him. I woke up back at his place, with him. He told me what happened, but avoided one question I kept asking. He brought Joly back to look at my gunshot wound, and I had a nightmare about actually dying, and he told me about how everyone died, except for you. He told me that you were engaged to Cosette, and then I cried like a big baby, and he comforted me, and then, he told me he loved me. He thought I wouldn't love him because of his face, under the mask. We actually argued about that, because he didn't understand what I meant by, 'don't wear the mask' and thought I would be like Christine. I told him I loved him too, and then passed out when someone found us down there. Later, he told me it was Antoinette, or Madame Giry. I thought he killed her, but I found her later. Anyways, I woke up at home after passing out, again, and talked to Mamán, I passed out from blood loss, and had a nightmare about everything that happened the night I met Erik. I woke up in my room, in the _Populaire_, and ended up going to the jail because he got arrested for being at the barricades, and being the Opera Ghost. I found him there, and stayed all night because I wasn't going to leave him. The guard woke me up the next morning, and I had to go take care of my injury. I helped him get out of jail, thanks to 'Parnasse, Brujon, Babet, and Claquesous. I got him back to his place, and he proposed, I accepted, and now I'm here," I say.

"Wow," he says.

"Yeah, so, engaged to Cosette?" I ask.

"Yes! If you and, uh, what's his name?" he says.

"Erik," I say.

"Oh, right. If you and Erik want to come, our wedding is the first of November," he offers.

"Thanks, I'll be there. Can't say about him. You know, Opera Ghost has to, well, stay a ghost!" I say. He laughs.

"Well, I'll see you at the wedding, and tell me when you and Erik decide to get married, Cosette and I will want to be there!" he says.

"Of course! I want you guys there!" I say. I turn and go down the stairs, and decide that Mamán needs to know about my wedding, too.

**...**

**The next chapter will be interesting. The Thenardiers are coming into the picture...** **R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Mamán? Papa? I'm home!" I yell, it feels weird not including Gavroche in there, but I know I'll need to get used to it.

"Éponine! Where have you been? That dangerous Opera Ghost is out there, he broke out of prison!" Mamán says.

"Oh, well, um, yeah, I know," I say. _Crap, how's she going to react when she finds out I'm marrying him? _I think.

"You need to stay home, I don't want you getting hurt!" she says.

"Um, barricades? I've already gotten hurt, remember?" I say.

"Oh, right. Well, have you heard?" she asks. I know what she's talking about. The revolution.

"Yeah, I was just there," I say. I almost cry again. "Marius was there, everyone else is dead," I actually do cry again. "Mamán, I miss them!" I say.

"Oh, 'Ponine. I'm so sorry. Have you seen Gavroche?" she asks. I start to sob, and I collapse on the sofa, and she sits down next to me.

"Éponine! What's wrong?" she asks.

"Even he's dead! He was only eight, Mamán! He was too young! Now I feel like I just found out all over again. Except, this time it's you holding me, not Erik," I say.

"Who's Erik?" she asks. _Well, time to tell her about the Phantom. _I think.

"Well, he's, hm. Harder to say than I thought," I say.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I'm going to marry him, Mamán," I say.

"Oh my, goodness! My daughter's getting married!" she says. "When will we meet him?" she asks, excitedly. "Um, I can go get him. He doesn't know very many people, so it'll take some convincing," I say.

"Well, get him over here quick! I'll go to him if I have to!" she says. _Like he'd let THAT happen_. I think sarcastically.

"I'll do my best!" I say.

"Well, I'll see you soon!" she says. I turn and leave the house. _That actually went pretty well. _


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Erik?" I call.

"Hey, Éponine!" he says.

"Hey, I just told my mother that we're engaged, and my friend Marius, and now Mamán wants to meet you. Marius invited us to his wedding," I say.

"His wedding? Oh, is he the one that survived the barricade?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "He knows that you're the Phantom, Mamán doesn't," I say.

"Well, I want to meet your family, so let's go," he says. We leave the lair together, and go to my house.

**...**

I open the door, and say "Mamán? I brought Erik!"

"One second!" I hear her yell from the kitchen. _Did she cook us a meal? _I wonder._ Mamán never cooks!_

"Food's ready!" she yells. _She did cook._

"Come on, Erik, I'll take you to the dining room," I say. We walk in, and Mamán has her back to us. "Hey, we're here."

Papa walks in and says "What's he doing here?!" I can tell he's probably not going to get along with Erik, so I say "Papa, this is Erik, we're engaged." The pure shock on his face makes me want to laugh, and I know he's thinking about that night Erik protected me from him.

"I still can't believe I'm going to marry this beautiful Prima Donna!" Erik says. I giggle, and Mamán turns around.

"Prima Donna? You've – oh my! Éponine! The Phantom of the Opera! What's he doing here?" she asks.

"Mamán, this is Erik. He is the Phantom," I say.

"Oh. Okay. Um, shall we eat?" I sit next to Erik and Mamán. Papa sits across from me, glaring at me the whole time. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"So, when is the wedding?" Mamán asks.

"Well, we actually haven't picked a date yet," I answer.

"Well, please tell us when you have, we'd like to be there," she says.

"Of course!" I say. "Erik, do you know what opera we're doing next?" I ask him.

"I believe Il Muto," he says. _This is SO awkward! Papa is NOT happy. _ I think. I finish my dinner, and so does Erik. Mamán finishes next, and Papa has begun to glare at Erik, now.

"So, Prima Donna? You were in an opera?" Mamán asks.

"Yes! I was in Hannibal," I say.

"Who were you?" she asks.

"I was Elissa. Carlotta freaked out about something and quit," I say. Erik chuckles next to me, and I know he caused whatever freaked her out.

"Did you cause it?" Papa asks Erik, speaking for the first time.

"Just because I'm the Opera Ghost, does not mean I cause everything that happens up there. That being said, yes," Erik answers.

"Well what happened?" Papa asks.

"I dropped a backdrop, again, and she freaked out and tripped, claiming it fell on her," he says.

"But, I'm sure it didn't, right Erik?" I say.

"Right. She threw a major tantrum, and blamed it on Joseph Buquet," I can tell by the way he says 'Joseph Buquet' that he doesn't like him.

"Unfortunately, I've heard that she is coming back for Il Muto, though," I say.

"I believe I'll have to send the managers a few notes about that," Erik says. I giggle, and he smiles and looks at me. _Wow, I've never actually seen him smile. _I think. I smile back at him, and his smile goes from ear-to-ear. Papa finally finishes his meal, and we move to the sitting room. I take the sofa with Erik, and Mamán takes one chair, while Papa takes the other. _I wish he had to sit on the floor!_ I think. We talk for a few more minutes, but I yawn (fake, of course!) and say "Well, I have auditions for the Countess tomorrow, so I believe I need to get back to my room."

"Yes, we wouldn't want that dying cow to get the role," Erik says. I crack up when he says that, because he's right! We say goodbye to my parents, and leave. I can tell that after she got over the shock of having the Phantom in her home, Mamán genuinely liked Erik. Papa, he still has to get over the shock of me loving the Phantom of the Opera.

On the way back, I say "Cosette and Marius' wedding will be on November 1st."

"If you want to go, I'll go with you, or if you want to go alone, you can do that to," he says. _That's so cute! He's still afraid of me rejecting him. _I thought.

"We're engaged, you're coming with me! If you want to, of course. There'll probably be a lot of people there," I say. We walk through the front doors, and Monsieur André and Monsieur Firmin are staring at us.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Mademoiselle Thénardier? What's going on?" Monsieur André asks me.

"Um, I just had dinner with my parents," I say.

"And the Phantom?" Monsieur Firmin asks.

"Yes. He accompanied me," I say. I place my left hand just below my neck, for emphasis, and Monsieur André sees my ring.

"You're engaged?" he asks. _Is he asking us, or me?_

"Yes, we are," I say.

"And I believe she would make a wonderful Countess, wouldn't she?" Erik says.

"Well, we just gave the part to La Carlotta," Monsieur Firmin says.

"YOU WHAT?!" Erik and I say together. Madame Giry hears this and walks around the corner.

"What's going on? The ballerinas need their rest!" she says. "Goodness! Éponine, you need to be in bed! You're getting the score tomorrow, and you'll be – "

"The page-boy!" Monsieur André says, interrupting Madame Giry.

"He doesn't have any lines!" I say.

"Make her the Countess, or else a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!" Erik says. _I love his Phantom voice! _I think.

"No!" Monsieur Firmin says.

"Very well, if you want a disaster, you'll get a disaster. Come on, 'Ponine," he says.

"Alright _Erik_," I say. He puts his arm around me, and plants a kiss on top of my head. We walk down the hall, and stop by Carlotta's room. I stick my head in, and she's asleep. I open the door wider, and Erik goes in, and slips through the mirror. He mouths goodnight, and I mouth I love you. He smiles, and closes the mirror. I walk back to my room, and find a note on my dresser.

_Dear Mademoiselle Thénardier,_

_Do not get comfortable in this opera house. You will be leaving shortly, as it is in your best interest. The Phantom is dangerous, as my love has warned me. Be careful. He tends to go after the Prima Donna. I know that as of now, that is Carlotta again. If you get the role back, somehow, be warned. He is dangerous, and may try to kill you. There is no limit to what he will do, necessarily. If you do not leave, and receive the role of the Countess, by having the managers allow you to audition, then I will see to it that you leave for some reason or another. Be warned, he will do anything he must to get what he wants done._

_Sincerely,_

_Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny_

**...**

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters, this story was pre-written before I posted it, and I didn't have much inspiration because the Barricade Boys are dead. ;( So, book 2 is really short, but book 3 is ****_much _****longer than this one. I'm rambling now, so R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The next morning, I get up and walk to the managers' office. I open the door and say "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" André asks.

"The patron, Raoul!" I say.

"He isn't here, Mademoiselle," Firmin says.

"Has she left yet?" Raoul asks as he enters the office.

"Obviously not!" I say sarcastically. I can tell he's nervous when he sees how angry I am. "Did you know that I took serious offense to that note I received last night, because I, of all people, would know if he's dangerous because I'm engaged to him!" I yelled.

"What? You're marrying that monster?!" he asks.

"He's NOT a monster!" I reply. "And I love him! If you have a problem with that, well, you can take it up with us when we're together!" I scream. The managers look uncomfortable and Raoul looks offended. _Good._ I think.

"You're insane!"Raoul says.

"Not really, you're more insane, because you just got yourself literally _un_invited to our wedding! Christine, however, is WELCOME to come," I say.

"You think I'd want to be there? And leave Christine out of this!" he says.

"Monsieur, I'd like to ask you to step out. I have _private_ business with the managers," I say.

"Fine, but if they want me to be the patron here, they'll fire you!" he says.

"If they want the Phantom to be happy, then they'll fire you!" I say. "Besides, I know someone who would love to take your place! The Baron de Pontmercy is a close friend of mine. I've known him since I first came to Paris, when I was ten! I'd actually say he's my best friend."

"Good day, Monsieur André, Monsieur Firmin, Thénardier," he says. _That is the last straw!_ I think.

"THAT'S IT!" I scream. "I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER! HOW DARE YOU EVEN COMPARE US?" He turns and leaves, slamming the door on his way out. I let out an irritated sigh. "I'm sorry. I take serious offense to people talking bad about me, or someone I'm very close to," I say. "Anyways, I'd like to ask for a chance to at least audition for the Countess. I know I disappeared for a while, but I was injured on the barricades."

"Of course you may audition," André says.

"And please, don't let the fact that I'm engaged to the Phantom effect your decision," I say.

"Of course not! Now, please, sing something for us," Firmin says.

_"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you._

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you'll open the door._

_And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

_Love can touch us one time and last for a life time._

_And never let go 'til we're gone._

_Love was when I loved you._

_One true time I hold to._

_In my life we'll always go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you'll open the door._

_And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

_You're here, there's nothing I fear._

_And I know that my heart will go on._

_We'll stay forever this way, and you're safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on,"_ I sang. I love that song. I don't know where I heard it, but I've always thought it was beautiful. I stand and wait, while they whisper to each other. "I hope I can take good news back to the Phantom…" I say, hoping they'll remember we're engaged and give me the part.

"Good news! We're replacing Carlotta with you!" they say together.

"Wonderful! I can't wait to go tell him! I will see you at rehearsals!" I say. I walk out of the office and to _my_ dressing room. I open the door and Carlotta's putting make up on. She screams and I say "My dressing room again. Feel free to leave at any time now."

"I'm the Countess in this show, and she's always given to the Prima Donna!" Carlotta says.

"Yeah, I'm the Prima Donna. Hate to break it to you, but you've been replaced," I say. I've had it with snobs, so I just want her to leave.

"Fine, but I'm having a word with the managers about this!" she says.

"Oh, I was just in there. But maybe they'll give you the page-boy. Wait, I think they've given that to Christine. Maybe a chorus member. We both know you couldn't make it as a ballerina," I say. Her jaw drops, and she storms out. _Finally, I can go tell Erik about the 'recast'. _I think. I walk to the mirror and open it. The hall isn't lit, and I can tell something is wrong.

**...**

**A/N: The next chapter will be longer, I promise! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I run through the halls. _I've never run this fast before…_ I think. I get to the lake, and see that the boat is gone. I jump into the lake, and barely notice how cold it is. I swim as fast as I can, not even worrying about what I might be swimming with. I get to the gate, but it's closed. I can see in, and I see Raoul fighting with Erik. "ERIK!" I scream.

"Éponine!" he yells back. I swim down to the bottom of the lake, and see that the gate doesn't come in contact with the bottom. There's just enough room for me to get under it, and I swim past it. I come up on the other side and come up, gasping for air. I swim quickly to the edge and get out. I'm soaked, but I don't care. I see a knife laying on the desk next to me, and I pick it up and point it towards Raoul. Erik's mask is off, and I know why he feels so vulnerable. He isn't himself if he's not wearing it.

"Get away from him!" I yell. I'm yelling as loud as I can. "You idiot! Did you think you could take us both?!" I move towards Erik's organ, and pick up his mask. I inch my way over towards Erik, the knife still in between me and Raoul. "What does Christine see in you?" I say. He gets angry, and he moves his sword away from Erik, and towards me.

"I said, leave her out of this!" he yells. I have to put the mask behind me, and I put both hands on the knife. He takes a swing at me, and I block it with the knife. I let go with one hand, and put it on my wrist, where I push as hard as I can. He takes a step back, and I take a step forward. My knife slips, and his sword cuts my forearm. I scream out in pain, but persist. I cannot let him hurt Erik. I must look like a mess, but I manage to kick him in the stomach. I'm rewarded with a grunt and he bends over. I take the opportunity to kick the sword out of his hands and knock him over onto the floor. Erik moves over to me, and he stands behind me. He picks up Raoul's sword and trades it with my knife. I point the sword at Raoul.

"Well, well, well. It would be such a tragedy if the newspapers had to report that the Vicomte was dead, wouldn't it?" I say with mock pity in my voice. "And killed by his own sword? I bet Christine would be heartbroken…" I trade the sword back to the knife and get down on my knees next to him. I put my knife on his throat and say "Where is she, anyways? Oh, I see, you're trying to help her, right? Well, it's too bad that she won't be able to help you." My hand that's not holding the knife is putting pressure on his chest so he can't move. He looks utterly terrified. I move my knife off his throat, and move it towards his chest. I have no plans to kill him, but he must learn that he can't threaten me, or Erik, and get away with it. "I'll tell you what, Raoul. I'll let you go, this one time. But, if you ever come down here again, or threaten either of us, I won't be so merciful!" I get up and he scrambles to his feet. I walk over to the lever that controls the gate. "Now, get out, and tell no one what happened here!" He runs to the lake and swims out the gate. He gets onto one of the pathways beside it, and runs away. I close the gate again, and drop the knife. "Erik, are you okay?" I ask him. I through my arms around his neck, and pull him close.

"No, but I saw him cut your arm, is it okay?" he asks.

"It should be fine. But the managers will hear about this!" I say.

"It's okay, Éponine, just let it go," he says.

"No, I can't I'm a Thénardier, we don't let things go that easy. If I hadn't gotten here quicker, he would've killed you! I wasn't going to stand by and let that happen," I say. I start crying and say "I just almost lost you!"

"Well, I'm still here, and I don't plan on leaving," he says.

"None ever do," I say. He quickly kisses me. _This is why I love him. _I think. _He's amazing! _"I love you," I say.

He looks shocked for a moment, then says "I love you, too, Éponine. Now, how about we set a date?"

**... **

**A/N: So, the wedding is coming up quick! I can't wait for the wedding... As always, please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

A few months later, I'm standing in a back room, wearing a beautiful white dress, with my hair in an elaborate up do. The music starts, and I walk out. I see Erik standing at the altar and think _Wow, he looks amazing! _I get there, and he is smiling so big, that I start to smile, too. I look at the audience and see Meg, Christine, Marius, Cosette, Mamán, Papa, Madame Giry, Monsieur André, Monsieur Firmin (don't know how they knew to show up) Cosette's papa, and my sister, Azelma.

"Do you, Éponine Thénardier, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asks me.

"I do," I say.

"And do you, Erik Destler, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asks Erik.

"I do," he says.

"I now pronounce Monsieur and Madame Destler, you may kiss the bride," the preacher says. Erik lifts my veil, and kisses me. Our guests go insane. _I can't believe I'm finally married to the man I love! _I think. _I went through so much trying to get Marius to even notice me, and yet, here I am, marrying the Phantom of the Opera! _I thought. He takes me down the aisle, and Cosette, Christine, and Meg start throwing rice at us. We laugh so hard, but when we leave the church, Javert is standing there. He has a pistol pointed at Erik and handcuffs already prepared.

"Monsieur, you are under arrest for vandalizing the _Opera Populaire_," he says. I almost lose it, again. I give Javert a look that would have killed him if looks could kill.

"Javert, are you trying to ruin the happiest day of my life?!" I ask him. "I just got married, and you have the gall to take my husband from me?!" I scream.

"Not so fun, is it, 'Ponine?" I turn on my heel, and see Raoul approaching us.

"You're the one responsible for this!" I yell. I'm so angry, that I know I must be turning red. Okay, maybe I do have a little bit of a temper, but it's never been this bad. Except for when I almost killed Raoul. "Is this how you're repaying me? I let you go. But, I said I wouldn't be as merciful next time!" I jump at Raoul, and Erik grabs me around my waist to keep me from attacking him.

"Raoul? What's going on?" Christine asks him. _ I see he left her in the dark about all of this…_

"Didn't you know? Your friend, Madame Claudin, tried to kill me. I barely got away with my life," he says.

"What?! You attacked us!" I yell.

"And you almost killed me!" Erik yells.

"And you did injure me!" I yell.

"So you're blaming me, now?" he asks.

"I've been blaming you the whole time! You're the one at fault for this! You brought it on yourself! You attacked Erik, and offended us both! You say he's the dangerous one, but I'm the real threat," I say.

"Inspector, she's threatening me," he says.

"You coward! You're afraid to fight a girl!" I laugh at this. "The Vicomte de Chagny is afraid to fight a girl! I know why, I whooped you tail last time!" I say.

"That's enough!" Javert says. "Monsieur and Madame Destler, you are both under arrest, for attempted murder." Now, I do lose it.

"Monsieur, do you know where we live?" I ask Javert.

"No," he says.

I use some of my fighting skills I learned from my days on the street, and get my hand on his wrist so fast, that pure shock registers on his face. I snatch the gun from him, and say "You better leave us alone, otherwise, you'll have no other choice," I point the gun at his chest, and continue "Or, I can shoot you now and get it over with," I finish. I give Erik the gun, and he keeps it trained at his chest. I turn around to Raoul, and say "You ever try to mess with us again, and there will be nothing left of you but some hair and a few people that can say they knew you when you were alive." With that, Erik reaches in his pocket, and I see a smoke bomb (a very small one). He throws it on the ground, and there is instant red smoke. No one can see anything, but we run back into the church. We burst out the back, and make a b line to the _Populaire_.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

A few days later, Madame Giry comes down to our home and tells us Raoul has been fired. It's getting close to November 1st, and I know Cosette and Marius' wedding is coming up soon.

"So, are we still going to Cosette and Marius' wedding? Or do you think they want us there?" I ask Erik.

"Well, Javert can't arrest us," he says.

"What? Why not?" I ask.

"Came out in the newspaper yesterday. He committed suicide," Erik says. I gasp. I didn't like the man, but he didn't need to do that…

"Why?" I ask.

"No one knows. But, he never told anyone what happened. Anyone else who was there either knows you well enough to understand there was a good reason for your reaction, or is afraid of what I'd do if I found out they told anyone what happened. We're safe," he says.

"Then, I'm going to get a dress for Cosette and Marius' wedding," I say.

A few weeks later, I'm sitting in a church with a larger crowd than I had at my wedding. I'm sitting next to my husband, and watching Cosette and Marius get married. They say their vows, and then we're sitting at the reception in Marius' home. I'm eating and begin to feel a little sick to my stomach.

"Erik, I don't feel very well, I'm going to the restroom," I say.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I say. I walk to the bathroom, and see Cosette in there.

"Hey Éponine," she says.

"Hey," I say. I sound weak, so she says "Are you okay?"

"I'm not feeling very well," I say.

"Oh my! What's wrong?" she asks.

"I just feel a little sick to my stomach," I say.

"Oh, come with me, I'll take you to a sofa, and you can lay there while I go get Joly," she says. Joly was allowed to survive the barricades because he told the police he was there as a doctor. She takes me out of the bathroom, and into the living room. I lay down on the sofa, and a few minutes later she comes back with Joly.

"Hi Éponine, what seems to be the problem?" he asks.

"I just feel a little nauseated…" I say.

"When did this start?" he asks.

"Just this morning. I woke up and felt like I hadn't slept at all last night," I say.

"Éponine, I think I know what's going on," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Éponine, you're pregnant."

**...**

**A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger! I love ending stories like that. Yes, this is the end of Together. It was much shorter than Broken, but the next book, Forever, will be longer. A lot. So, please R&R! **


	11. Author's Note

**Hey! So, I'm doing a kind of "club" thing, where if you favorite me or a story, I'll send you early updates before they're published. Also, if you have any ideas, you can send them to me and I might use them! I'll credit you if I do, of course. That being said, if you only favorite one of my stories, you'll only receive early updates for that story. Early updates are also kind of rough drafts, so feel free to use some constructive criticism! I hope you join my "club"!**

**~elphiethropp24601**


End file.
